BANGSTA
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Just another story about how Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon met and fell in love. [ Produce 101 Season 2 . Wanna One ] [Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon . Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho . Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob . and any other ships . ] [ Remake of 19 Days ft. Tamen De Gushi ] [BL . DLDR!]
1. Chapter 1

_a parody series by Tuna_

 _T semi-M | boyxboy_

 _[WinkDeep] ft. [GuanHo] ft. [JinSeob] and any other ships._

 _a parody of [19 Days ft. Tamen De Gushi]_

 _p.s. : Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Prolog._**

 _[Weekend days]_

* * *

Guanlin menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Kaki jenjangnya terbuka karena posisi duduknya saat ini. Sangat berlawanan dengan seragam _maid_ yang dikenakannya.

Seharusnya ia duduk dengan elegan, apalagi rok seragam ini begitu pendek. Tapi, Guanlin tetaplah Guanlin.

"Jin, kau kan yang lebih pendek dariku, kenapa aku yang harus pakai baju sialan ini?"

Jinyoung yang sama-sama tengah merokok itu mendengus. "Yang punya kafe suka padamu. Dia ingin kau yang memakai baju _maid_ ini." Guanlin memutar bola matanya malas. Baju ini seperti seragam pada masa ia masih sekolah dasar. Kecil dan sempit. Ia ingin memakai baju _butler_ seperti milik Jinyoung.

Seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba berlari melewati keduanya. Awalnya, Guanlin maupun Jinyoung tidak terlalu peduli. Namun, ketika gadis itu kemudian memundurkan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Guanlin, keduanya mulai bersiaga.

" _Unnie,_ kata Mama, kalau perempuan harus duduk yang cantik. Nanti kalau duduknya _ngangkang_ begitu, bisa-bisa _ngga_ punya pacar."

Guanlin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia lalu melirik Jinyoung yang tampak tidak peduli. Guanlin kemudian menatap gadis yang ada di depannya,

 _dan tangannya membuka rok pendeknya._ Memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang menggembung. Jari tengah kirinya pun mengacung tegak ke arah gadis kecil itu, membuat yang melihat yang tak seharusnya dilihat, berlari sembari menangis dan memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Lin, aku pikir itu agak kelewatan."

Guanlin kembali menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

 ** _[Bae Jinyoung] [Lai Guanlin]_**

* * *

Hyungseob berjalan dengan malas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Jihoon. Keduanya sangat tidak semangat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku sangat malas. Sampai rumah tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan."

Hyungseob mendengus. "Seharusnya kita main DDR lebih lama. Anak-anak kampungan itu merusak segalanya." Hyungseob lalu menatap Jihoon yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya saat ini dan kembali membuang mukanya ke arah yang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan di perumahan mereka, Hyungseob kembali menatap Jihoon. "Aku punya ide."

Jihoon hanya terdiam, sudah terlalu malas.

Hyungseob lalu menarik tangan Jihoon mendekati pagar sebuah rumah. "Seob, kamu tahu kalau ini rumah mantan tukang pos yang galak itu, kan? Jangan macam-macam." Jihoon malas sekali, tapi Hyungseob tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Lelaki itu lalu memencet bel pagar rumah. Dua puluh detik berselang sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari _speaker_ yang ada di atas bel tersebut.

" _Siapa?"_ Sebuah suara khas lelaki paruh baya itu terdengar.

" _Asu lo njing you fucking piece of shit. You should know that I fucked your mom really hard last night."_ Hyungseob berteriak keras-keras di _speaker_ itu. Membuat Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

" _Apa? Kurang ajar. Diam di sana, bajingan!"_

Mendengar itu, Hyungseob langsung berlari, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jihoon! Ayo lari!"

Jihoon baru tersadar. Ia lalu menyusul Hyungseob yang telah berlari duluan setelah melihat lelaki itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Hyungseob!"

 ** _[Park Jihoon] [Ahn Hyungseob]_**

* * *

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Seonho. Langkah yang begitu Seonho kenali itu terus bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Mata yang penglihatannya dibatasi kacamata itu tetap fokus pada deretan angka dan huruf yang terpampang jelas di bukunya. _Hal itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya sama sekali._

"Sayang," seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa setoples kue kering itu mengecup pipi Seonho, "guru lesnya tidak bisa datang hari ini. Seonho belajar sendiri, ya?"

Seonho membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Iya, Ma. Lagipula materi yang ini tidak terlalu sulit untukku." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyum manis Seonho.

"Anak pintar," wanita itu mengacak rambut Seonho perlahan, " _Hyung_ mu akan pulang besok. Ia tidak minta kau untuk menyambutnya. Ia hanya minta kau belajar dengan benar."

Seonho yang mendengar kata _'hyung'_ keluar dari bibir ibunya itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan belajar dengan benar. Tapi aku akan tetap menyambut _hyung_ besok."

 ** _[Yoo Seonho]_**

* * *

Woojin menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat di depan layar ponselnya. Keningnya sesekali mengkerut. Bibirnya terkadang mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Ah, sialan. Bajingan ini tidak mau membiarkanku menang."

Tiap orang berkata bahwa _game MOBA_ itu bergantung pada kerja sama kelompok. Namun, Woojin punya ambisi tersendiri untuk bisa menjadi MVP dalam setiap pertandingan. Sehingga karena itulah terkadang ia melalaikan kerja sama kelompoknya.

Ketika sedang seru-serunya bermain, sebuah notifikasi masuk ke dalam ponsel Woojin.

 _배진영 tagged you on a photo_

Woojin mengabaikannya karena ingat kalau hari ini Jinyoung dan Guanlin sedang kerja paruh waktu. Mungkin mereka mendapat foto belahan dada atau mungkin rok yang tertiup angin dan memperlihatkan celana dalam.

 _라이관 Lin tagged you on a photo._

Woojin masih mengabaikannya. Itu hanya Guanlin yang konyol. Bukan siapa-siapa.

 _이대휘 commented._

 _김사무엘 commented._

 _현 Tiger commented._

 _김도연 liked._

 _전소미 liked._

 _전소연 commented._

Woojin panik. Tidak biasanya orang-orang ini menanggapi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Guanlin dan Woojin pasti mengerjainya lagi.

Ia lalu membuka akunnya dan mencari foto yang di unggah Guanlin dan Woojin. Dan lima menit setelahnya, ia benar-benar malu setengah mati.

 _Itu foto memalukannya ketika ia masih kecil._

Guanlin dan Jinyoung memang bajingan. Apalagi dengan _caption_ yang ditambahkan keduanya.

 ** _배진영_**

 _I have a gun, don't mess with me. [Insert Woojin's photo with a toy gun]_

 ** _라이관 Lin_**

 _Anyone wanna be my girlfriend? I'm a model tbh. [Insert Woojin's photo with a glasses when doing a photoshoot]_

Woojin membanting ponselnya ke ranjang dengan kesal. Kedua temannya ini memang tidak tahu diuntung.

"Bajingan!"

 ** _[Park Woojin]_**

* * *

"Woojin punya _dark past?"_ Samuel menyeruput _latte_ nya sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Daehwi yang masih tertawa itu mengangguk.

"Lebih jelek dari yang sekarang, hahaha." Daehwi kembali tertawa.

"Menurutmu, masa laluku segelap itu _nggak?_ " Samuel menatap Daehwi.

"Iya, tapi _habis_ aku datang, hidupmu jadi cerah,kan?" Daehwi menjawab sembari bertingkah sok manis di depan Samuel.

"Apaan sih, yang."

 ** _[SamHwi]_**

* * *

"Bin, besok aku mau pulang. Kamu nggak mau ikut?" Minhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hyunbin yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

" _No, Hyung. Hyung_ tahu sendiri, kan? Kalau Seonho kurang suka sama aku. Lagipula, _Hyung_ lama _nggak_ pulang. Seonho _and your mom only needs you."_ Hyunbin menyelipkan senyum simpul di akhir jawabannya.

Minhyun lalu mendekatinya dan mengecup pipi Hyunbin sekilas. "Kalau besok-besok aku pulang ke rumah lagi, kamu harus ikut, ya?"

" _Okay."_

 ** _[MinHyunbin]_**

* * *

 _Hello, so this is my first P101 Series 3_

 _Aku kemaren habis re-watch Make It Right S1 trus ngelanjutin yang S2, mohon dimaklumi apabila ada beberapa bagian yang sama._

 _Dan, ini sebenernya bukan parodi. Soalnya aku ga bikin semua ceritanya sama persis sama Manhwa aslinya. Mungkin lebih ke remake. Tapi ya, aku lagi males ngoreksi ke atas jadi, ya, gitu v:_

 _Mohon ditunggu lanjutannya hehe._

 _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz ._


	2. Chapter 2

_a parody series by Tuna_

 _T semi-M | boyxboy_

 _[WinkDeep] ft. [GuanHo] ft. [JinSeob] and any other ships_

 _A remake of [19 Days] ft. [Tamen De Gushi]_

 _p.s. : Enjoy!_

* * *

 _[Break Time]_

* * *

Jinyoung bersandar di dinding koridor kelasnya. Ia malas pergi ke kantin. Malas juga mengecek ponselnya karena ia yakin posponselnya hanya akan penuh dengan notifikasi tidak berguna.

Ia lalu melirik Guanlin yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Lelaki Taipei itu tengah asik bermain sesuatu dalam ponselnya. Sementara di sebelah kirinya, ada dua orang murid perempuan yang tengah mengobrol.

Ia bosan karena Guanlin tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Apalagi Woojin juga masih sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya. _Ia ingin membuat suatu keributan._

Dengan pikiran nyeleneh, tangan Jinyoung terjulur ke arah pantat gadis yang memunggunginya. Ia lalu memukul pantat gadis itu dengan keras dan berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum gadis itu membalikkan badannya.

Guanlin yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Jinyoung pun melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya. Matanya lalu bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa?" Guanlin kebingungan ketika gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Kurang ajar. Jangan berpura-pura tidak berdosa, _genter._ " Gadis itu melayangkan pukulan dan tamparannya pada Guanlin. Tiga kali. Berturut-turut.

 _Untung saja Guanlin masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya meski ia hampir limbung._

Gadis itu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Guanlin. Berjalan dengan langkah angkuh bersama temannya.

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tadi telah terbang entah kemana.

Yang paling ia sadari, dalang dari semua ketidakberuntungan nya tadi adalah, _Bae Jinyoung._

Dengan langkah besar-besar, Guanlin berlari mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Sialan kau, Bae Jinyoung!"

 _Teriakan lemah itu setidaknya lebih baik daripada ia harus mengumpat dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus._

* * *

[ _Halte]_

* * *

"Jadi, ini adalah percobaan ke-sembilan belas kalinya." Guanlin melirik Woojin yang ada di sebelah Jinyoung. Tidak peduli dengan Jinyoung yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Dan ini adalah kali pertama orang _cupu_ ini akan benar-benar mendekati murid yang 'seindah permata secantik berlian'," Woojin dengan mata sipitnya menatap balik Guanlin, "bila Jinyoung bisa berbicara setidaknya satu menit dengannya, aku akan bertaruh _pizza_."

Harga yang di ajukan Woojin cukup fantastis.

" _Call."_

Mendengar jawaban Guanlin, Woojin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu, hanya aku yang bertaruh di sini? Tidak jadi saja, lah."

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu tidak, _my friend,"_ Guanlin berpikir keras supaya jatah mingguannya tidak habis, "aku akan bertaruh _jajangmyeon_ bila Jinyoung bisa setidaknya berbicara dengannya. Karena aku yakin ia tidak akan mampu."

Woojin dan Jinyoung berpikir. _Jajangmyeon_ harganya memang tidak bisa dengan harga _pizza_ , tetapi, siapa yang sanggup menolak _jajangmyeon?_

" _Call._ Jangan lupa pakai _dumpling_." Woojin mengangguk perlahan.

"Diam, brengsek." Jinyoung menyela pembicaraan kedua temannya. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat sakral bagi dirinya. Tetapi kedua orang gila ini malah yang berisik.

Guanlin menendang bokong Jinyoung supaya Jinyoung bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusannya.

Dengan dorongan dari Guanlin, Jinyoung melangkahkan tungkainya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bas Guanlin, " _Don't be such a coward! Ask if he's free or nah tonight!"_

Jinyoung mengabaikannya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang perlahan namun pasti. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Dan, disinilah Jinyoung sekarang. Tangannya yang tadinya terkepal kini terbuka. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya di depan lelaki manis yang sudah lama ia sukai untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Lelaki yang ada di depannya itu mulai menyadari keberadaan Jinyoung. Ia lalu tersenyum.

 _Senyum yang memporak-porandakan hati serta otak Jinyoung._

Belum ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya lelaki dengan tatapan mata yang dalam itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang tengah menunggunya. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal.

Guanlin dan Woojin yang tengah membicarakan seorang gadis yang baru saja lewat itu pun terkejut. Mereka tidak berharap kalau Jinyoung akan secepat itu.

Jinyoung lalu berjongkok di depan keduanya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Ia benar-benar seorang pengecut.

"Apa kau dapat namanya?" tanya Guanlin. Ia sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu tidak. Ia dipenuhi rasa menyesal sekarang." Woojin yang menanggapi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinyoung.

"Itu karena senyumnya membuatku hilang akal, brengsek."

* * *

[ _Pulang]_

* * *

Minhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya dipenuhi kotak _pizza_. Itulah sebabnya ia tadi kesulitan memencet _password_ dan membuka pintu.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ingin memberi kejutan pada ibunya.

Ia menaruh tas punggungnya dan dua kotak _pizza_ yang ada di tangannya diam-diam. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu lalu mengendap-endap berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun, sebelum ia berhasil mengejutkan ibunya, seseorang tiba-tiba naik ke atas punggungnya.

" _Hyung!"_ _itu Seonho._ Ia menciumi pipi Minhyun. Tangannya memeluk Minhyun erat-erat.

"Oh, Minhyun? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah?" wanita paruh baya yang tengah mencuci piring itu membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya.

"Awalnya, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Mama," Minhyun lalu melirik Seonho yang kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Minhyun, "tapi anak ayam ini tiba-tiba naik ke atas punggungku dan membuat keributan." Ia lalu tertawa.

"Itu karena aku merindukan _Hyung,"_ Seonho turun dari punggung Minhyun, "ayo kita beli _pizza."_ Namun, setelah turun dari punggung Minhyun, Seonho bukannya berhenti. Ia kini malah bergelayut di lengan Minhyun dengan manja.

"Aku sudah beli _pizza."_ Minhyun menggeret Seonho untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tempat dimana Minhyun meletakkan kedua kotak pizza-nya.

"Hyunbin tidak ikut lagi?"

Minhyun menoleh ke arah ibunya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, Ma. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Minhyun. Besok lagi ajak Hyunbin. Seonho tidak menyukainya bukan karena apa-apa. Itu karena Hyunbin tidak pernah membelikan Seonho makanan," wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat Seonho yang dengan tidak sabaran membuka kotak pizza-nya,

"besok lagi, belikan Seonho banyak makanan."

 ** _\- tbc_**

* * *

 _Okay, the last part is so absurd v:_

 _itu soalnya aku gamau bikin ff ini serius serius amat. v: sudah ada lapak ff serius di akun ini dan aku gamau nambah nambahin lagi wkwkwkwwk v:_

 _dan yes, alasan Seonho gasuka sama Hyunbin adalah, waktu pertama kali Hyunbin ketemu Seonho, Seonho ga dikasih makanan apa apa. Jadinya, Seonho mikir kalo Hyunbin itu pelit awwkwkk. Itu tu sebenernya ga serius serius amat, tapi kita tau, Our Seonho gabisa dipisahin sama makanan jadi, ya.. gitu v:  
_

 _Ayyy I'm so happy to see that a lot of people love MIR xD I really love that series haha. I'm an OhmToey enthusiast eyy. v:_

 _Untuk MIR reference nya, mungkin kalo diteliti lagi, di prolog kemaren aku udh ngasih kinda.. clue? Aku pake referensi kopel OhmToey. silahkan dibaca lagi wkwkwk v:_

 _Dan bagi yang tida tahu 19 Days sama Tamen De Gushi, dua manhwa itu... apa yaa... light tapi bikin anget gitu kalo habis selese baca chapter-chapterannya/apasih/_

 _ya pokoknya yang belom pernah baca, sangat rekomended sekali untuk Anda anda yang ingin memperbaiki selera humor dan melepas penat setelah seminggu ini nangisin GuanHo dan JinSeob yang karam huehue._

 ** _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz._**


	3. Chapter 3

_a series by Tuna_

 _T semi-M | boyxboy_

 _[WinkDeep] ft. [GuanHo] ft. [JinSeob] and any other ships_

 _A remake of [19 Days] ft. [Tamen De Gushi]_

 _p.s. : Enjoy!_

* * *

 _[Pelajaran]_

 _"Bolos yuk, Lin."_

Jinyoung meremas-meremas kertas yang baru saja ia tulisi menjadi sebuah kertas yang berbentuk tidak beraturan. Ia lalu melemparnya ke depan. Ke arah Guanlin yang duduk di depannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Guanlin menunduk. Mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh. Membuat kertas yang tadi dilempar Jinyoung malah mengenai punggung Samuel yang duduk di depan Guanlin.

Samuel membalikkan badannya, menatap Jinyoung yang sedang cengengesan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Samuel lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya lalu melemparkan kembali kertas Jinyoung ke pemiliknya.

Dengan gesit, Jinyoung menghindari kertas tersebut. Memberi jalan pada kertas itu untuk mengenai dahi Woojin yang duduk di belakangnya.

Guanlin yang merasa terusik dengan keributan yang terjadi di deretan kursinya, segera menengok ke belakang. Matanya langsung dihadapkan dengan kertas yang bentuknya tak jelas itu. Refleks, ia mengambil buku Jinyoung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya berhenti sampai disitu, kertas itu malah memantul ke arah Daehwi yang ada di deretan sebelah deretan Guanlin. Kertas itu jatuh ke lantai setelah berhasil membuat pemilik marga 'Lee' ini menatap Guanlin dengan marah.

Kertas itu melayang lagi. Entah siapa yang memulai, kelimanya kini malah berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Guru yang tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis itu berbalik. Menatap gerombolan Samuel dengan tatapan geram.

"Keluar!"

Dan di sinilah Jinyoung dan teman-temannya berada sekarang. Koridor yang sepi karena hampir semua kelas sedang ada pelajaran.

Awalnya, mereka diam. Menuruti kemauan guru untuk tidak membuat keributan. Tetapi, selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Jinyoung untuk membuat semuanya heboh.

"Lin, main batu gunting kertas, yuk?" Guanlin tak begitu tertarik dengan permainan itu. Tapi, daripada berdiri di antara semua kerdil ini, lebih baik ia menyanggupi ajakan Jinyoung.

Awalnya hanya Guanlin yang bermain. Tetapi, Woojin yang ada di sebelah kiri Jinyoung ikut tertarik. Diikuti juga dengan Samuel dan Daehwi yang sudah lelah dengan hukuman yang bisa dibilang ringan ini.

Bunyi tamparan, cekikikan, dan gumaman-gumaman kalimat kotor terdengar sampai ke dalam kelas. Membuat sang ketua kelas berdiri dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan murid-murid yang tengah dihukum itu.

" _Ssaem._ Mereka bermain batu gunting kertas diluar."

Guru yang tengah mengajar itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu menyuruh sang ketua kelas untuk mendiamkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Woojin yang mengetahui kegiatan mereka diadukan pada guru, segera meminta Jinyoung untuk menyudahi permainannya. Kelimanya lalu kembali berdiam diri sembari bersandar pada dinding koridor.

Namun, belum lama kemudian, gerombolan murid kelas sebelah yang baru saja melakukan pembelajaran di lab bahasa muncul dari tangga. Murid-murid perempuan yang menyadari keberadaan murid-murid tampan yang tengah dihukum itu segera mendekati mereka.

Sementara Guanlin, Woojin, dan Jinyoung bergurau dengan murid-murid perempuan itu, Samuel dan Daehwi memilih untuk mengobrol dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mengacuhkan murid perempuan yang mendorong-dorong mereka untuk bergeser.

Mendengar ada keributan lagi, sang ketua kelas kembali berdiri dan melihat ke arah kelima teman sekelasnya yang tengah dihukum.

" _Ssaem,_ mereka sekarang malah tebar pesona."

Guru yang tengah membuka sesi pertanyaan itu membuang napasnya.

"Kau. Kau ketua kelas, kan? Keluar dan buat mereka melaksanakan hukuman."

"T-tapi, _ssaem-"_

"Yoo Seonho, kan? Lima poin sudah kutambahkan pada jurnalmu. Sekarang keluarlah dan buat mereka tenang."

Dengan berat hati, Seonho akhirnya melangkahkan tungkainya keluar dari kelas. Membuat gadis-gadis yang tadinya mengerubungi Jinyoung dan teman-temannya bubar.

"Oh, _class rep! What's wrong?"_ Guanlin melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Seonho keluar dari kelas.

"Aku disuruh untuk menjaga kalian. Diam, dan aku akan sangat menghargai itu." Seonho membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aw, galak sekali." Jinyoung mulai mengolok Seonho. Yang diolok hanya menganggap ucapan itu sebagai angin lalu.

Guanlin lalu berbisik pada Samuel. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, Seonho itu lucu, ya? _Look at his face."_

Samuel menghela napasnya. Ia lalu menghadap Guanlin dan memegang pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan keduanya. " _Bro,_ _if you think that you can date him, you can't._ " Samuel kembali pada posisinya.

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Guanlin malah berbisik-bisik dengan Samuel? Bukan dengannya?

"Lin, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Samuel?"

"Tidak ada. Samuel hanya berbicara sendiri." Guanlin kesal.

"Oh, tapi bila kau bertanya tentang Seonho, kudengar dia suka makanan-"

"Nanti dulu, ya Jinyoung! Aku mau ke kantin!" Guanlin segera berlari ke lantai bawah. Pergi ke kantin dan kemungkinan akan memborong makanan apa saja yang ada di kantin. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk Seonho.

Seonho yang melihat Guanlin melarikan diri dari hukumannya segera gerak cepat untuk mengejarnya. Namun, ia kalah gesit dengan Woojin dan Jinyoung yang sudah menahannya.

"Biarkan dulu saja, Seonho."

"Tidak usah dikejar, Seonho. Cukup doakan dia jatuh dari tangga saja."

* * *

[ _Break Time]_

Guanlin kembali masuk ke dalam kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tangannya dipenuhi kresek yang berisi makanan ringan dan minuman.

Jinyoung dan Woojin yang melihat Guanlin rela membuang uangnya hanya untuk makanan mulai mengoloknya.

"Tunggu, ada apa dengan Guanlin-si-pelit kita? Tumben sekali."

Jinyoung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. " _Sstt..._ Edward Lai kita sedang kasmaran."

Guanlin menatap tajam ke arah Jinyoung dan Woojin. Pendengarannya tidak buruk-buruk amat bila dibandingkan dengan Euiwoong, murid _budeg_ dari kelas sebelah. Itulah mengapa ia masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan konyol Jinyoung dan Woojin.

Ia lalu membusungkan dadanya sembari berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar ke arah Seonho yang tengah belajar di mejanya.

"Jadi, aku dengar ketua kelas kita ini suka makan," Guanlin menaruh hasil belanjaannya di atas meja Seonho, menutupi bukunya, dan membuat Seonho mengangkat kepalanya, "aku membelikan semua ini untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak."

Seonho menghela napasnya ketika ia melihat Guanlin duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya sembari menatapnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kresek-kresek itu dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Aku harus belajar. Sebaiknya kau pergi." Seonho kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Meski ia berpura-pura serius, Guanlin tahu kalau sebenarnya Seonho tidak benar-benar membaca.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi hatimu berbunga-bunga," Guanlin tersenyum jahil, "kalau begitu, aku akan disini sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Menunggumu selesai belajar."

Seonho masih berpura-pura membaca bukunya. "Terserah."

Orang yang seharusnya duduk di tempat yang Guanlin duduki tiba-tiba datang dan meminta Guanlin untuk pergi. Tapi, bukannya segera pergi, Guanlin malah memelototi murid itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempat duduk Guanlin.

" _Hey, let her sit on her own chair."_ Seonho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guanlin.

" _Ugh, why? I don't care about her. I only care about you,"_ Seonho baru tahu kalau ada yang berani melawan perintah ketua kelas, ia lalu memelototi Guanlin, " _okay, okay. Fine. Don't look at me like that anymore."_ Guanlin mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia lalu berdiri, tapi sebelum ia melangkah ke tempat duduknya, Guanlin menatap Seonho. Kemudian berkata,

" _Eh, but I love your eyes tho."_

* * *

[ _Halte]_

"Baiklah, ini percobaan ke-dua puluh. _Make sure that you're brave enough."_ Guanlin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinyoung dengan keras. Membuat yang ditepuk-tepuk mengerang kesakitan.

"Sialan." Jinyoung bersusah payah menggapai kepala Guanlin dan memukulnya.

"Taruhan masih sama seperti kemarin," Woojin berbicara sembari mencari lelaki yang disukai Jinyoung, "dia bersama temannya," ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, "cantik juga."

"Dia memang sering pulang bersama temannya meskipun kemarin ia pulang sendiri." Jinyoung enggan mengedipkan matanya melihat pemuda cantik yang tengah bergurau dengan teman di sebelahnya itu.

Woojin tanpa aba-aba segera mendorong punggung Jinyoung. " _Good luck!"_

Jinyoung dengan keringat yang sebesar biji jagung itu berjalan dengan cepat.

Di depan lelaki manis itu, Jinyoung tidak bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya. Ia ingin tersenyum, tetapi terlalu gugup.

Lelaki itu menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan bingung. Begitu pula teman di sebelahnya yang siap siaga ketika Jinyoung datang seperti orang cabul.

Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum, "Hai."

Jinyoung merasa jantungnya akan mencelos begitu saja ketika suara yang seindah instrumen klasik itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

Tidak perlu aba-aba, Jinyoung segera balik badan dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang tengah menunggu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Guanlin bertanya.

"Tentu saja gagal, ia hampir menangis." Woojin menjawab. Jinyoung hampir saja memukulnya.

"Setidaknya dia bilang 'hai' padaku."

* * *

 _[Gang]_

"Dah, Jihoon~" Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon yang berbelok ke arah berlawanan dengannya.

Setelah masalah 'penggemar liar Jihoon' tadi, Hyungseob jadi berpikir untuk belajar Jiujitsu. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa menendang siapapun yang berani mengganggunya dan Jihoon-

"Halo."

\- ya kira-kira tipe-tipe orang seperti ini lah.

Hyungseob mengerutkan keningnya ketika seorang lelaki berkulit tan berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum, menampakkan gingsulnya yang menawan- tunggu, menawan?

"Dilihat dari seragammu, aku rasa kau satu sekolah dengan penggemar Jihoon yang tadi." Hyungseob siap siaga. Bisa saja ia tiba-tiba diculik oleh orang aneh ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Memang benar," Woojin mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Park Woojin."

Sadar kalau Hyungseob tidak akan membalas uluran tangan Woojin, lelaki sipit itu menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau berkenalan denganmu, kau itu penguntit, sama seperti temanmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Woojin berdeham, "Ahn Hyungseob. ID 14771. Sekolah swasta khusus laki-laki."

Woojin tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Hyungseob menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia perlahan-lahan berjalan ke samping Hyungseob, merangkul Hyungseob, dan mencium pipinya.

"Oh, kulitmu halus sekali."

Sekujur tubuh Hyungseob merinding hebat. Tangannya mengusap-usap bekas kecupan Woojin. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari rangkulan Woojin, namun ia tidak bisa. Woojin terlalu kuat.

 _Sepertinya Hyungseob harus benar-benar belajar Jiujitsu._

 ** _-tbc._**

* * *

 _Halo, maafkeun aku lama banget updatenya. dan maafkeun juga kalo apdetannya tida sesuai ekspektasi, ini aku lagi keburu-buru udh disuruh belajar lg sama mamah huhu. aku masuk sekolah baru jadinya ada beberapa hal yg harus ku bereskan. trus juga aku harus cari banyak asupan winkdeep cuz minggu kemaren jinhwi shipper ku kumat. jadinya aku sebisa mungkin netral paling nggak sampe seri ini selese hehee._

 _tolong ditunggu lanjutannya, penantian kalian akan sangat ku hargai uwu ilysm._

 _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
